War between sisters
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Almost sixteen years ago , two girls were adopted by Mr.and Mrs. Owens ; they are the exact opposite of each other , and both having their own destiny which interferes with the others
1. Chapter 1

I was so mad at my sister right now ! How does she get away with everything ?

Sometimes I wonder how we even got related to each other . Yet I know why , Our parents have told us the same story backwards and forwards .

Seri Owens . Don't really know what her actual last name is . My parents tried for four years to have a kid , and when they couldn't they looked into adoption . They of course , chose Seri . Why wouldn't my parents . Even as a young girl she was beautiful and flawless . She has an extreme dislike towards the sun and is perfectly happy being known as the goth kid at school .

Sometimes I wonder about why my parents even kept me when they have Seri . They sometimes ignore me when Seri's around . Because she's the " rebel " in the family and she needs constant watching . Everyone expects me to be the responsible one . Just because I tend to be the exact opposite of my sister .

No one ever pays attention to me .

( Seri's POV)

One thing I cannot stand is my sister Cartlia Aaylan Vervulnical , Ugh why did I even go there . her name is Cartlia Owens . And she is the most annoying little brat ever ! She's my age , I'm three months older .

We were both adopted but Where I was chosen by our parents , she was found in a basket on the front porch steps . How funny is that ?

She such a little prep that it can get on my last nerve . Everyone , including our parents , wish that I could be more like her , just cause she's responsible , and reliable , and so happy , nice and sweet all the time . blah blah blah .

It's so sickening always being compared to my sister . She thinks I'm a feak because of my natural Jet Black hair , pale white skin and extreme dislike towards the sun . It is not my faul I do not like the sun, I can't stand being in the sun's rays , it stings !

Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday , What do I have to complain about ? Oh that's right , My sister !

Tell me what you think of it so far ?


	2. Chapter 2

(Seri's POV)

Today is my sixteenth birthday. I wake up and my teeth are hurting.

I get dressed, wearing my favorite band shirt, skinny jeans, black converses and my hair in a pony tail. Cartlia is next door in her room, she probably is wearing nothing but brown and pink, as always. Her room is the exact opposite of mine. Mine is messy, black and purple. Hers is neat, brown and pink.

I yelled at her to hurry up or we'd be late to get on the bus. She pops out of her bedroom within a quick few seconds. She was wearing, like I said earlier, brown/pink. Her brown hair , frizzy , Her shirt , pink , her jacket , brown and her pants , jeans . Even her converses are pink!

She's consumed by pink and brown, which is irritating!

"I'm ready "She says. Her voice is always the same. Perky and happy, cheery and gaggy, and annoying! She's always happy for no reason at all. She's always laughing, her laugh is annoying.

We have to ride the bus; I make sure I sit far away from her and her crazy friends as much as possible.

More things we don't have in common: I listen to rock, she listens to pop. I listen to heavy metal, she loves country... Ergh! Sometimes I wish she wasn't dropped off on my parents' doorsteps.

I'm sitting with my best friend in the back of the bus. I'm staring straight ahead when I notice three teens looking at me. They looked about my age, only their skin was pale, like mine, they also looked completely flawless, and they were staring right at me.

I had this weird sensation in me that they were following me all day long. After school, I was alone in the hallway or so I thought.

I turned around and there they were. Staring at me. No, they were examining me.

"What do you want? " I asked.

One of the girls had soft red hair. Long and shiny. "Today is your sixteenth birthday " She stated . She didn't ask . She stated.

" So " I slammed my locker door shut . I started to make a quick dash for the door ..

" You will not believe us what we have to tell you " The Blond boy said . He was cute , I'll give him that . And he wore black and grey like the other two . " You are a vampire ".

I laughed . " I'm a vampire ? Where are my fangs " I saw my reflection in the shiny lockers . I did have fangs !

" How do you know I am a Vampire " I asked them . I could see the fangs in their mouths as well .

" You're parents were Vampires , they were part of our group " the Redhead girl continued. " When they were killed by slayers , you neighbor found you alone in your room . You were adopted a few years after that . ".

" Really ? " I asked . the three of them smiled showing off their fangs . They told me more about being a Vampire , more than anyone ever knew .

I didn't tell my parents I would be out late . This would worry them so much because I was the rebel of the family . I wasn't their perfect little princess like cartlia was .

I opened the door and there were my parents and my sister sitting down in the living room .

" Where were you ? " My mother asked.

" Out " I stated . I glanced at the window . The moon was getting fuller each night .

" Well , sit down , Seri " My father said . He went into the kitchen and brought out my cake .

Cartlia groaned within herself . Her hand rested on her stomach ache.

" You ok , Cart " My mother asked . Of course , she's more concerned with her little angel than my birthday .

" No , " She shook her head . " I feel sick , May I go for some fresh air " She ran outside as fast as she could .

I crossed my arms and sat down ready to eat the cake .

Cartlia didn't come back into the house till two in the morning . But she didn't get in trouble the always do.

I couldn't believe them at all. Cartlia is their perfect little daughter who gets whatever she wants and gets away with everything. .


	3. Chapter 3

( Cartlia's POV )

I didn't get back home till five the next morning . I really don't want to talk about it .

I spent my entire morning , scratching my arm , since when were their fleas in the house . My mom usually keeps the house clean and flea free , but now.. There is like a zillion fleas all over me .

I sat down on the couch , right next to Seri . She's glaring at me . Wonder why ? Everyone pays more attention to her then they do me .

Her skin is completely pale , no color at all . It's freaky even . When we were younger I use say she was a vampire . I still cling to the fact . After all if one certain type of creature was real , maybe vampires were too .

I hope she's not a vampire . Because she is after all my sister . Mom sat down beside me on the couch and turned on the news .

" and in other news today , it seems our favorite silver wolves are back out the mountains again this time of year " The News lady said .

A chill ran up my spine . Ever since I was little , The town loved talking about " The pack " As they were referred to as . Many of the people in the town knew they were wolves who usually stayed within the mountains but at this time of year they would come down .

Wrong . I know for a fact who they really are . They aren't just wolves , they're …. Again I'd rather not talk about it .

During school to say was awesome . I don't really like my classes , but I have fun hanging out with my best friends . Then there's this one boy in my class I like . He always hangs around with these two redhead , brother and sister . they all three have pale white skin , and look flawless . I bet he's a vampire , but I still like him .

Even though for me , Liking a Vampire is completely against the rules . Really against the rules.

I ran into him once in the hallway , today . His name is Hayden . A lot of girls like him , besides me, but he rarely talks to anyone outside of his group . My sister starting today I noticed her hanging out with that group.

I always hang around my group of friends . they are more like a family ( Literally ) . All of five of us share the same yellow skin tone , and silver eyes . We all have some tone of brown hair .

When I was walking home that day , I saw one of the Silver wolves in the forest behind my house .

" Hi " I whispered to her . The Sun's starting to set more early each day . I wave at her and then go inside my house . I'm not scared of Wolves or any canines for that matter . In fact I've always loved dogs .

I found my sister and her Vampire friends in the living room .

" Mom and Dad's Out " She told me . I nodded my head and ran directly up the stairs . I took the other steps that led down to the Kitchen , knowing Seri would be there next .

" Seri " I told her . " I hope you know they are vampires ". She shook her head .

" I know they're vampires " She said . I could see her fangs as clear as day . But I already knew before .

" Same way you are one " I stated . " Why did you let them into my house ". I didn't mean to get so territorial over my house . I honestly can't help it .

" It's not like they're going to hurt you " She laughed . I doubt it . I hate to say this but They would hurt me given who I am . And no doubt I would hurt them given who they are . But I won't , because my sister is one , and I think that Hayden's really cute .

I reached for the backdoor which led out into the woods . " If you'll excuse me , I think I'll be outside until the vampires leave ".

" what's wrong " Seri asked . " You afraid the Vampires are going to hurt . " She laughed at me . I knew she was probably thinking I'm the biggest wimp ever . That little miss goody two shoes is scared of the big bad vampires .

" They're Vampires ," I tried to explain to her . " I see them every time I hun…Haunt down the sidewalk " . I almost gave it away that time .

" Are you scared that the guy you like is vampire " She stated. She knew I liked Hayden .

I growled under breath . Everyone at school probably knew I liked Hayden I made it way to obvious . But even if I did like him , if there was ever a possibility that he would like me as well . There was no chance without something disastrous .

I can't stand be near my sister . As far as anyone's concerned she's really not my sister . She's the girl who got adopted by the same people who took me in .

I opened the door and ran outside into the woods .

She's was chosen , by my parents to be their kid . I wasn't chosen , I was dropped off . She's a vampire . Which anyone who knows anything about vampires is that If they wanted to , but it takes a very complex process , they can give up their fangs and be normal . Infact all they are is humans who drink blood and have enhanced abilities . Nothing else special about them .

They don't have a curse , one that is irreversible by any means necessary when you're born into it .


	4. Chapter 4

( SERI's POV )

When Cartlia finally came back , it was past sun down . The moon was starting get high in the sky . She came back with tears in her eyes . My parents immediately fawned over her .

" Where were you " They asked her . Not angry but gently as if any word could harm her .

She glared at me , This is the first time I've ever seen her glare at anyone or anything .

" Why don't you just tell them " She shouted at me . I wanted so badly to shut her little mouth up before it got any further . Rule one of vampires you can't tell anyone . She will scream to the world I'm a vampire if given the chance . I guess I have to beat her to it .

"I'm a vampire " I stated . .My parents eyes fell on me . They were both shocked ,their mouths hung open , their eyes feared mine .

" Sweetie "Mother said to me . Ugh , she only calls me that when she has something oh so important to say . " When did you become a vampire ? ". Dad didn't blink , he's mouth was still open . Flies were going to nest soon .

" starting today " I smiled . my fangs were shown .

" Well that's " Dad choked on each word . " alright " . This was the first time they were ok with anything about me . I should've become a vampire years ago .

Cartlia shook her head tears fell down her face . " You don't get it do you , Seri " She said . " You practically dreamt of being a vampire for you entire life . I know You are always so gothic , Why wouldn't you want to be ".

" You get whatever you want ? " She cried . " Well congratulations . You're a vampire , because you want to be , and I'm stuck this curse , even though I never asked for it " Tears trailed down her face as she ran upstairs .

What was she talking about ? Curse ? Was she referring to her annoying personality ? I hope so , that's enough of a curse for anyone if you ask me !

( Cartlia's POV )

The moons rising up . I can't tell my parents , now that they know Seri's a vampire . She's a vampire , Hayden's a Vampire . Even though I like them both , They're my enemy . I glanced at the mirror in my bedroom .

My eyes were glowing silver . My hair was messier than ever . All the anger in my body had brought my canine teeth out . Was it me or did the bottom ones look just a little bit white than to the top ones . Ugh , they are so hard to brush when you only get them for a short time .

I stared out my window . There in the forest runs " The Pack ". They're not a band of wolves . Their my family and friends . My real family and friends . They run this town and keep it Vampire safe .

I never asked to be the princess of werewolves but I am . I could feel myself slink into wolf form . I was born to be the leader of the pack , and when I'm eighteen I will be . I won't let any vampire stop me .


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't written in this story in forever. Wow. Finally Updating though. **

( Cartlia's POV)

There was soft breeze in the air as I made my way through the streets. I know where I'm going, but maybe I'm a bit lost. I usually have great sense of smell, though with all the pollen in the air, I can hardly breath.

I hear someone, footsteps ,and their smell is so strong it makes me gag. I hate the smell of vampires. It wretched. They smell good at some sense, if they are well groomed. But their natural musk is awful. Imagine smelling a garbage can, then adding sewage too it. I wouldn't want that as my air freshener.

My sister's vampire musk is all over the house. Only I can smell it. My parent's think I'm germ phobic because I've been spraying down the house with Lysol.

I hear swift movement behind me. I bit my lip. Definitely a Vampire.

It was about to strike, The moment I caught it move towards, I spun around and moved my hands forward to block it from me.

A small light flashed. I caught sight of the vampire. One of the ones Seri had started to hang out with. Hayden.

He seemed shocked when I blocked him.

Vampires are tricky, they can be hard to read sometimes, sometimes not. This one made his surprise evident to me. He thought I was just some random teenager walking alone at night. One that would make a great meal or a good appetizer.

His face tensed. He tried to attack again, but I blocked it. There was maybe some slight fear in my eyes. He was stronger than me, He was a bit faster than me. The only way I could block a few of these attacks was because he was using basic.

If he really wanted to fight me, and win he would use a bit more advance.

He was surprised again.

" are you trained in self defense or something ? " He asked coldly.

I quivered a bit inside my skin.

" why won't answer " He snarled. His fangs were evident to see.

I lowered my defenses.

" What?" He cocked a grin. " are you that stupid, You'd lower your defenses to let a vampire have you?".

I cocked my own grin. " You know the warning. One drop of my blood is poison " The look on his face was priceless. I guess I received a death glare of hatred after that, but I never looked to find out.

I ducked away and ran Into the night or to my family ( my birth family )and friends.

Evalina was the first to greet me. She brushed the branches out of my hair and the dirt off of my jacket.

" Cartlia Aaylen Gernia Endrey Vernulians " She laughed. " Cage, You look exhausted ". Cage was the nickname my other family called me. They knew my full name and always pronounced it.

" That's because I am " I gasped to my cousin. She rolled her eyes. We were heading towards the cave where the rest of out pack was.

" I had a run in with a vampire " I hesitantly told her.

Eva jerked my arm as I tried to move forward.

" Are you hurt, did he try to bite you ? " She asked.

I nodded my head. " I reminded him about my blood being poison to him".

Eva dropped my arm, and growled." You Told Him You Who You Were ! " She shrieked while whispered. Her face turned red as if she was about to strangle me. " Do you realize how much danger you just put yourself into? Your parents have gone to great lengths and bent backwards to make sure you are alive when its your turn to take over the pack ? and you just go off and tell a vampire you're a werewolf".

I felt completely stupid. I have no common sense. Grrrr! " I didn't tell him I was a werewolf princess, Only that I was a werewolf. ".

" Why ? " Eva demanded." If your parents or any of the elders find out, do you realize how badly they'll punish you. And worse me for I'm the one who was given the charge of protecting you ".

" It was Hayden, " I explained.

If Eva could get anymore livid at me.

" We're Sworn Enemies to them, Cage " She gasped. " You can't like him, and he'll never like you".

" I know " I whispered back to her. We slowly made our way to the cave where the others were. I'm sure My adopted parents were started to get worried, or maybe they weren't. Either way Why should I care? They had no choice in raising me.


End file.
